No title as of yet
by DreamerzLove
Summary: the battle with Naraku is finished... and Kagome is bonded to the inu brothers and the wolf prince, kagome is Jacobs half sister and werewolf... she sees the evil inside.... rated m just to be safe... btw Kagome is Alpha and so is sam...what friction :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: where is home?

Seven grueling unbearable years. Day after day of fighting to stay alive, of honing in her instincts. Once a naive girl who couldn't fight her way out a wet paper bag, now... she was perfection. Trained in the art of war, strategy, and many other things her Brother and Master decided she needed to learn. Being train by the 'Killing Perfection' who refused to do ANYTHING unless it was done to perfection, so hence why now she was a match for him and everyone else either bowed before her claws or died by them. Yes, claws. After her training was complete a blood bond was done between Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and herself. Koga was now her blood brother as well.

Three blood bonds with three powerful alphas brought to life a dormant gene within her, and she 'shifted' as she liked to say. Once a powerful miko, now a deadly wolf. Her Miko powers became dormant as the wolf gene emerged, she was changeling now, a werewolf. She was Alpha.

She stood on the outside of the well in her own time. Seven years she had struggled to kill her enemy and now, he was dead and the jewel was hers. While seven years had passed while she was within the well, in her time only two years had gone by. She looked the same as she did before she returned home though, lean well shaped muscle, black hair that reached the back of her back, eyes as blue as the sky, and the mark of the house of the Moon, a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead in a light pale blue.

She looked around the shrine. This wasn't her home anymore. This wasn't the forest she had trained in, fought in, this just wasn't home anymore. Without a word to those who lived on this shrine she seemingly disappeared. It wasn't that she didn't love them, it was because she knew, she 'knew'. Her so called mother did not care she was hoping her daughter had died. She did not wish to be burdened anymore with her 'daughter'. For she believed a child born out of wedlock was nothing in the eyes of the people, she brought her mother no higher standing, unlike her brother.

-One year later-

Pads pounded against the earth . She had traveled for a year until she found this place. she had traveled across the sea in search of the missing members of her pack but had yet to find a trace. Many places she had traveled forced her to hold onto her humanoid appearance, but here... here was paradise for the woman.

She had traveled and found herself in a town called Forks. But she hung in the shadows of the surrounding forest to watch. Kagome knew that close by here in La Push laid the truth to her blood, her father and half brother. They were like her, well her father used to be before he aged, but her brother was, she just knew. With a flick of her snowy white tail she made her way to the border between the two lands.

Shifting to her human appearances she walked into La Push both alert for any dangers. Lightly sniffing the air she followed the scent of wolves, a scent they had known well from when she traveled within Koga's pack. With lethal grace and agility she was soon at the door of one Billy Black. Standing up to her full height, head held high, and eyes blazing, telling all around her that she was alpha, she knocked upon the door a soft smirk on her lips as she read the thoughts of those within. It seems the La Push Pack had decided to crash in her father's home.

As the door opens before her, Kagome is surprised to see her father.. in a wheelchair. His black eyes staring up at her.

"ka Kagome?" Asked her father.

" Yes... Father" Billy was in a state of shock as he let her into his home. The pack within his home had there a eyes locked on her person, each thinking something different though most along the same lines.

Days have went by, the pack having excepted her, her brother as well. Though they knew not her secret, that she was one of them. They had not told her yet what they were and until they did, she would remain human. She had caught Sam, the leader of the pack, staring at her more often then not, the others stared as well, but he.. he stared the most, it was almost as though he knew. But she knew he did not.

She had learned by reading the thoughts of the males that a wolf imprints on its mate. The males did at least And as weird as it sounded, it seems the entire pack, minus her brother had imprinted upon her. Oh joy...

A/n: I know not many people read these but oh well.... this is a new one for me.. I normally write S/K or naruto/Inuyasha & yu yu/ Inuyasha crossovers... so this Is my first attempt at an Inuyasha/Twilight .. I have a plot for this.. sorta kinda... I warn you now, though I love Bella in the books... this story will not be kind to her...

and I was thinking Kagome/harem for this... and that will include the Cullen's as well... well one or two of them.... and maybe a couple of girls... one-sided on the other girls part... unless I decide differently.. but yeah... Kagome can read minds like Edward btw.. just in case you get confused later on... read and review if you don't mind.. I know it isn't great.... its the first story I've started in a while.. so I am shabby and some if not most characters will be oc and Leah isn't in my story cause I want Kagome to be the only female wolf ^.^ and for SAM to be single and if Leah isn't in it.. then neither is her sister... XD...


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks have gone by now. Everyone was currently on spring break.

Kagome was laid out on the couch sleeping quietly when the La Push pack arrived well everyone except Jacob. Seeing Kagome asleep, the pack settled themselves around her. Sam sat at her feet on the couch and the others sat on the floor in front of it.

"Do you think we should tell her Sam?" Asked one of the younger boys on the floor.

"She wouldn't understand. She wasn't raised like we were she knows nothing of our history or enemies." Sam replied, looking down at her as she moved in her sleep putting her feet in his lap.

"Kouga… I am not… Your woman…" She mumbled in her sleep.

The people around her seemed to bristle hearing what she said.

"Who's this Kouga?" whispered Sam. "Is he a threat?"

"I'm serious … Kouga…. I will get… Yasha… To kick… Your furry … ass." She mumbled again.

"Furry?"

"Ass?" Asked the boys on the floor.

"Yasha?" She asked in her sleep, lovingly. "Can… Can I… touch… your ears…? Again?"

"Yasha? Who is this Yasha and why would she touch his ears?" growled Sam.

"Shut up… you know that… Sessho… Maru is the… Alpha of the pack… "She snarled in her sleep startling the guys.

"I will kill… You for… Treason… Against… My pack." She continued to sleep talk, tossing and snarling at some unseen enemy.

"Pack?" Asked Sam eyeing her. 'Does she already belong to someone like us?' he asked himself.

"No one harms… MY … KOUGA!" She growled in her sleep changing into her wolf form pouncing on Sam.

"HOLY SHIT!" Cried Jacob as he and Billy as they enter their house seeing a white wolf on top Sam. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT? " He snarled close to changing himself. "AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY SISTER?"

Kagome looked around. 'SHIT!' she screamed in her mind before running out of the house and into the forest. She quickly lost the pack within the forest's shadowy embrace.

Her paws carried her swiftly past the La Push border and towards the town of Forks.

(Short but at least its something, Ney?)


	3. Chapter 3

She ran. The blackened pads upon her snow white feet pounded the earth in a relentless rhythm. The sound of it blocked out her surroundings as she allowed herself to be lost within her thoughts.

'What would they think of her now? Could she handle being apart of a pack that truly wasn't her own?'

Forcing her exhausted body to a stop, she closed her eyes for a brief second before flashing them open. More thoughts invaded her already over worked mind.

'How long has it truly been since I was apart of a pack? I went in search of my brothers, but it feels like centuries since I last laid eyes on the ones that belong to me.'

Her head dropped slightly as she lowered her gaze to the leaves that laid upon her path. Her instincts were running wild. They told her to seek out her brothers and their packs. After all, she was truthfully the alpha female of all three packs. Though not bounded by the blood of a mate, she was alpha by blood of her brothers. They were hers and she was theirs. She was unable to mate without their acceptance and the same went for them.

But her instincts also screamed for her to stay with her brother's pack now. One of them could be her true mate, though it was useless for she could not mate without the alpha males of her other packs.

She allowed her body to land with a soft huff upon the ground, dropping her head upon her paws. A soft whimper escaped her. Why had she come to her father's land instead of bypassing it in search of them?

She had no idea what to tell the others upon her return. They will despise her for what she had hidden, the lies that spilled from her lips effortlessly as she told them of her past. Perhaps fate was a long way from being done with one of it's favorite toys.

Forcing her body into a standing position, she finally began to take stock of her surroundings, a fact that if her eldest brother had known she had failed to do from the beginning, he would had either forced her to the brink of death in a one on one battle, or forced to train until she reached the same place.

Everything around her was silent, which given the fact that a huge predator was in the vicinity, was pretty normal, Though she had far surpassed the boundary line between her brother's pack and the town. She forced her body to shrink in nature, making herself roughly around the size of a normal wolf.

She began to explore. Allowing herself to get used to the new surrounding and smells of the town, as well as to free her mind of the thoughts that would, without a doubt, drive her crazy long before her extended age would.

Being a curious creature by nature, truthfully a feline would have fit her more than the canine that she was, she began walking towards the town.

Roughly ten minutes later she came upon the town. With a soft wagging of her tail she confidently strolled within it as if she had every right.

Though normally whenever she would enter a town it would be in her humanoid form, upon a few occasions she had entered in her beast form. She picked up a few behaviors that made the humans think of her as a 'normal' dog. All she would have to do is wag her tail and act friendly towards them and they would easily pass her off as someone else's pet. Human villages tended to have the few 'special' people that enjoyed have wolf like pets at their beck and call, this one would be no different.

It took no time for the humans around her to notice her, her snow white coat tended to stick out more than a normal animal. So drawing upon her past experiences, she simply wagged her tail and approached them as they called for her to come. A few pets and rubs would be easy to ignore, it was far better than them screaming and trying to chase her off.

Butting her head against an elderly man's hand, she pulled away to gently lick his hand before bounding off with a shake of her tail. Since they appeared to feel safe in her presence, she could now explore without getting any negative feedback.

A/N: GOOD NEWS! I'm not dead XD… I'm truly sorry for the long wait for this.. Though I am truly happy that years after I last updated I am still getting reviews.. ^.^… I'm hoping this chapter helps clear up a few things, but I doubt it, When I add a new chapter I will possibly be adding in the cullens.. I haven't decided how, but I'm pretty sure I will . Don't forget to share ideas for the title for me.. I'm leaning towards 'Moon Child' (Givin by VirusYoukaiChild) or 'Lunar Miko' or just simply 'The White Wolf' .. just let me now your thoughts my loves..


	4. Note

Attention My Loyal Readers,

Forgive me.. But as you can see this is not an update… And No I am not putting this up for adoption and I am not discontinuing it… If fact I bring everyone good news.. ^.^ … as you probably know, this month is Nano month for a lot of us.. And I have chosen this story to redo.. Make the chapters longer and more in-depth, to challenge myself by actually finishing a story… ( Don't count on that one)… Any way.. Just wanted you all to know… and I'm going to name the story 'The White Wolf"

Wish me Luck my Loves… I'm gonna need it ^.^;

~Dreamerz~


	5. Sorry guys :

I know ... You're all like 'wth woman? Thought you were reduing this!' and i was.. i was... infact i was nearly done .. 100 words shy of the goal i needed before i wanted to repost it.. then i died the horrifying death of the blue screen.. all that work gone T.T.. I have finally gotten a new computer...(The other one.. while it was saved.. there was no saving ANY of my work). and am going to redo this..

don't worry..

i just wanted to pop in and say i'm sorry.. :/ the disaapearance of the story i worked so hard on sent me into a writers depression.. i wouldnt even pick up a pen and write one of my random (Not to be posted) stories. So just know that I'm back and ready to write... going to go work on the first chapter now in fact.

I will post it a chapter at a time this time.. instead of trying to wait until i finished it -.-

~Dreamerz~


	6. LAST THINGY!

OKAY!.. CHAPTER ONE FOR 'THE WHITE WOLF' IS UPLOADED AND POSTED!... IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN READING IT PLEASE DO .. I WILL LEAVE THIS ONE UP FOR A LITTLE WHILE THEN DELETE IT SO THAT EVERYONE HAS A CHANCE TO LOCATE THE NEW IMPROVED VERSION!


End file.
